Living for a Dream
by nycprc2009
Summary: Rukia is a student with the voice of an angel. She can't pursue her dreams however because she is taking care of her sister who has cancer. When two shinigami show up and tell her that Hisana only has a year left to live, what will the tiny girl do?
1. Chapter 1: From behind the poster

Okay, this is a new story that I thought up. I got the idea from Full Moon wo Sagashite, but I'm changing a lot of the stuff.

I do not own anything in this story, except some ideas.

Disclaimer:

The songs are owned by Mandy Moore and their writers.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

Anything else, I don't own either!

* * *

Rukia smiled as she looked up at the thousands and thousands of fans waiting for her. She walked out into the spotlight and grinned as the roar of cheers were heard. Bowing her head, she looked down as the slow music began. She thought back to Kaien and began to sing

_You were my first slow dance_

_ Thought that we had a chance_

_ But together it was too hard for you _

_Hanging out with your friends_

_ And I accepted things_

_ All I need is for you to be true_

_ I know you care _

_But it's just not fair_

_ When you're not around I want you there_

_ And I need you to stop breaking my heart... _

_Quit breaking my heart_

_ It's tearing apart _

_All I need is for you to be true _

_Quit breaking my heart _

_It's tearing us apart _

_Baby quit breaking my heart_

_ Baby I don't feel this way about everyone _

_Something about you boy_

_ Nothing seems to be quite like this _

_Holding your hand _

_Touching my face _

_Standing here waiting for our first kiss _

_I know you care _

_But it's just not fair _

_When you're not around I want you there _

_And I need you to stop breaking my heart..._

_ Quit breaking my heart _

_It's tearing apart _

_All I need is for you to be true_

_ Quit breaking my heart _

_It's tearing us apart _

_Baby quit breaking my heart_

_ Quit breaking my heart _

_I know you care_

_ But it's just not fair_

_ When you're not around I want you there _

_And I need you to stop breaking my heart..._

_ Quit breaking my heart_

_ It's tearing apart _

_All I need is for you to be true _

_Quit breaking my heart _

_It's tearing us apart_

_ Baby quit breaking my heart_

As the music ended, Rukia's ears were slammed with the sound of cheers. She bowed and turned around and was met with a surprise.

"Kaien!" The black haired man was standing at the back of the stage, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Rukia." He said softly as the girl ran to him. She jumped into his arms, getting an Aww from the audience.

Gently, he leaned down and kissed her, making her heart flutter.

"What are you doing here?"

"You finally completed your dream didn't you?"Rukia smiled up at him and nodded before placing her head against his chest.

"Rukia, wake up."Rukia looked up confused.

"What?"

Kaien talked again, but Rukia heard no words coming from his mouth. Shaking her head, she listened as a familiar voice began to become clear.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Rukia sat up as she looked and saw Hisana standing in her doorway.

"It was a dream?" Rukia asked as she looked down at her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Hisana pouted. "Come on, you have school and I have to get to work."

"Sorry!" Rukia jumped up and quickly ran to the bathroom. Rukia quickly got dressed in her school uniform and brushed her hair and teeth. She ran and met Hisana at the door as she handed Rukia a bento. They ran and caught the bus right before it was about to leave. As they sat on the cold, blue seats Rukia stared out the window.

"What was that song you were singing the other day?"

Rukia looked over in shock. "You heard me?"

Hisana smiled and hugged her sister. "Of course I do, I love when you sing."Rukia smiled and looked back out the window.

"Why don't you try out at one of those competitions? You're good enough to make it to the top."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I don't want to sing in front of people." That was a lie, but if Hisana knew that Rukia didn't want to sing because she would have to leave Hisana, she would get angry.

Rukia frowned as she looked over at her sister. Her sister was beautiful. Many people said that they looked alike, but she never saw it. Rukia's eyes got wide as her sister coughed, but Hisana rolled her eyes and waved Rukia off.

Hisana had cancer. She was very sick and if Rukia got a job singing, well no one would be there to take care of Hisana. They lived alone in a small apartment. They didn't have much money even though Hisana worked as a secretary at Kuchiki industries. Rukia was the only one that could take care of her sister. She looked up as the bus pulled in front of the high school. Rukia gave her sister a kiss and ran off. She grinned as she saw her best friend Renji standing by the gates.

"Yo Rukia!" Rukia smiled and ran up to Renji.

"Hey Renji." Falling into step, they walked into the school.

"So, how's Hisana?" Renji asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Rukia shrugged. "Better I guess. She's not coughing all the time.""What does she have again?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Cancer."

"Oh. So how are you Shorty?"Renji was answered with a punch to the stomach. "Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot.

Rukia smiled as they went into their class. She looked around the familiar room and went to her seat. This was the beginning of her sophomore year. She sat down and began unpacking her bag until she was interrupted by a large pair of breasts shoving themselves in her face. Rukia scowled and looked up at Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey?"

"Hi Ru!" The blonde girl giggled and hugged Rukia tightly.

"Can't breathe!" Rukia struggled to free herself.

"Oh, sorry!" Rukia rolled her eyes, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"Aren't you so excited?"

"About?"

Rangiku jumped in Rukia's face. "You don't know?"

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Obviously not."

Rangiku leaned in close and whispered in Rukia's ear. "There's an audition for the new singer for Gotei Industries."

Rukia sighed and pushed Rangiku away. "And?"

"Come on Rukia! You know you sing like an angel, why don't you just try out?"

Rukia frowned and looked out the window. "You know why Ran."

"Hisana would want you to, ya know."

Rukia turned to answer, but Rangiku was already sitting in her seat. Ms. Ochi walked in and screamed for them to sit down.

"Roll call!"

Everyone scampered to their seats as she began roll call.

"Abarai!"

"Yo!"

Ms Ochi scowled at him, but continued.

"Arisawa!"

"Here." A bored girl with short hair answered from the back of class.

Rukia drowned her out as she continued with the call.

"Honda!"Rukia was still daydreaming as Ms. Ochi walked up and dropped a book on Rukia's desk.

Rukia screamed and jumped.

"Rukia Honda."

"H-here!"Ms. Ochi smiled and continued with the roll. "Matsumoto!"

"Here!" Rangiku said sweetly.

"Button it up Matsumoto."

"Yes." Rangiku said solemnly and buttoned up her shirt so that it left more to the imagination.

Rukia giggled and listened as Ms. Ochi began her lecture.

At lunch, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku all traveled up to the roof where they usually ate lunch.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Rangiku called as she waved to a short boy with white hair. Rukia and Renji looked to each other as they shrugged.

"I hope you guys don't mind. I asked the new transfer students to join us for lunch."

They shook their head and walked up to Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He rolled his aqua eyes and moved to the side as we saw a short, brown haired girl who looked very shy.

"Hello." She muttered.

Hitsugaya scowled and looked at Rukia and Renji. "Her name is Hinamori Momo. She's an old…friend."The girl brightened considerably after Hitsugaya called her his friend. Rukia and Renji smiled and they sat down to eat lunch.

The rest of Rukia's day was pretty uneventful. Little did she know that her entire life would be changed that night.

* * *

"Hisana! I'm home!"

"Welcome home!"

Rukia smiled and hugged her sister and studied her for a moment. That was until Hisana threw a washcloth at her.

"What was that for?" Rukia glared.

"Stop staring at me Rukia. I'm fine." Hisana rolled her eyes and continued making dinner.

Rukia smiled and went to help. After setting the table, Hisana came out with the food.

The dinner was quiet until Hisana began to cough.

"Hisana!" Rukia cried and ran over to her sister.

Hisana pushed Rukia away gently and finished coughing. She wiped her face and smiled gently at Rukia.

"I'm fine Rukia."

Rukia was skeptical, but went and finished her dinner, watching Hisana out of the corner of her eye the rest of dinner.

After dinner, Hisana went to her room to rest. Rukia tucked her sister in and watched as she breathed in and out. Walking and softly closing the door, Rukia whispered. "I love you Hisana."

Plopping down on her bed, she stared at the poster on the wall. It was a poster of the band, Bleach. It had a hooded boy with a microphone standing in the front and a guy with a tattoo of the number 69 on his face at the drums. A boy with blond hair that fell into his face was on guitar and Rukia smiled as she saw Kaien in the picture on the bass. Kaien had given it to her. It was his old band, until that day.

* * *

"_You're moving?" A twelve year old Rukia asked as she looked at her older boyfriend Kaien. His blue eyes looked at her sadly as he nodded._

"_What about Bleach? What about school? What about…us?"_

"_I have to go to America. The band is splitting up."_

_Rukia began to cry as she reached out for Kaien. "Don't go."_

"_This is a great opportunity for me Rukia. Where else can I get this sort of medical training?"_

_"Here!"_

_Kaien shook his head. "America is far more advanced. I need to go study and you need to work on your dream. I'll become a doctor and you'll become a singer."_

_"I want to go with you!"_

_"Goodbye Rukia. Besides, you need to stay here. You have to take care of Hisana."_

_He left Rukia sitting outside her house as the rain began to fall. As he entered his car, he looked over. "I love you Rukia."_

_She never answered._

_Miyako, Kaien's twin sister waved sadly from the passenger seat._

"_Bye Rukia! I'll miss you!"Rukia sat there and cried as she lost her boyfriend and best friend in one day._

_

* * *

_

Rukia glared at the poster. It had been three years since then and she hadn't heard a word from Kaien.

What she didn't expect was for two people to come floating through her poster.

"Ahh!" Rukia fell off her bed as she stared at the two strangers who didn't seem to notice her.

"This is the house?" The orange haired one asked the orange haired girl.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia stared at the two. The boy was tan and muscular and had bright orange hair. He had amber eyes that shocked Rukia. "_What a color." _He also looked oddly familiar…

The girl had orange hair and gray eyes. She was very…fit, and was absolutely beautiful.

"What are you doing here!"They didn't seem to hear her. Until Rukia threw a book at the boy.

"Damn it!" He turned and glared at Rukia. "What the hell was that for?"

"You don't just bust into someone's room and ignore them!"

"I can do what I want!"

The two were in each other's face glaring until a embarrassed cough interrupted their glaring.

"What is it Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun, did you not notice that she can see us?"

"How can she see us?"

"I don't know!" Inoue made her book pop out of thin air and flipped through it. "Here it is!"

"I really hate that thing." He groaned at the handbook.

"A human might be able to see a shinigami if they have witnessed a death before."

The boy scowled at Rukia and flew close to her face.

"You can see us?"

Rukia glared and crossed her arms. "I threw a book at you didn't I?"

The two looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?"

They looked at each other and fought until the girl was pushed close to Rukia.

"Well, you see…" The girl laughed nervously. "We're shinigami."

"Shinigami?"The boy spoke up then, his arms were crossed and he wasn't looking at her, but he talked.

"Shinigami, protectors of souls. We make sure that the soul doesn't die with regrets so they don't turn into Hollows."

"Hollows?"

"Hollows are like ghosts that feed on people's souls." The girl explained.

"Oh I see." Rukia turned away from them. Turning around she yelled, "That explains nothing!"

The boy scoffed and landed in front of her. "It's none of your business."

"You're in my room, I think it's my business."

"Who asked you midget?"

Rukia kicked him. "Answer my question Berry head!"

The girl sweat dropped. "Maybe we went about this all wrong." She pulled the boy back and then bowed to Rukia.

"I am Orihime Inoue, a first-class Shinigami."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, second-class."

Rukia nodded until…she fell on the ground and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo shook his fist at her.

"Your name!" Rukia laughed, wiping her eyes.

Ichigo scowled and turned away from her. When Rukia stopped laughing, she sat back up.

"So why are you guys here?"

Ichigo glared at her. "To watch over your sister's soul."

"What?" Rukia's eyes got wide.

Orihime bowed and looked at Rukia sadly. "Your sister only has a year left to live."

* * *

So that's it so far. Let me know what you think. If you're confused, here's a summary.

Rukia has a sister Hisana who works at Kuchiki Industries. Their last name is Honda.

Rukia used to date Kaien, who has moved to America to study medicine.

Hisana has cancer.

Kaien used to be in a band named Bleach.

Renji, and Rangiku are Rukia's best friends.

First-class Shinigami: medical class

Second-class Shinigami: military class.

Any other questions, you can ask in a review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Audition

My story! Written kind of like Full Moon wo Sagashite, but I added some of my own stuff and I'm mixing it up. Also, all songs in here are by Mandy Moore. There might be some different songs later.

Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, Bleach or Full Moon wo Sagashite though I wish I did.

* * *

_Ichigo scowled and turned away from her. When Rukia stopped laughing, she sat back up._

"_So why are you guys here?"_

_Ichigo glared at her. "We're to watch over your sister's soul."_

"_What?" Rukia's eyes got wide._

_Orihime bowed and looked at Rukia sadly. "Your sister only has a year left to live."_

_

* * *

_

Rukia couldn't believe it. Sure, Hisana was sick, but she couldn't be that bad could she? She glared at the two shinigami in front of her who were arguing over what to do.

"No."

"What?" Ichigo landed in front of her.

"No!" Rukia pushed Ichigo away.

"What the hell brat!" Ichigo shook his fist at Rukia.

"You're not taking her!"

Ichigo sighed and glared at Orihime. She jumped. Then he pointed to Rukia and crossed his arms.

"We don't have a choice Rukia-chan."

"Why?"

Orihime bit her lip and looked at Ichigo.

"Kid, we have to. If we don't do our job, then we're gonna get punished." Ichigo grumbled.

"Punished?"

"Don't ask."

Rukia looked at the ground. She couldn't believe that her big sister only had a year left. What would she do? Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Oi!" Rukia looked up at a scowling Ichigo. "You have a year left with your sister, you just gonna sit here and cry about it?"

Rukia nodded and looked over at Kaien's poster. "Yeah, I have to do everything I can to make her happy."

Rukia turned to run out of the room, but stopped and turned and glared at them both, making them sweat drop. "But, I am not going to let my sister die. I'm your opponent now."

Ichigo sighed and Orihime bit her lip. "We have another tough one, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo scowled and nodded. "Why do I never get the easy jobs?"

Orihime giggled and they floated after Rukia.

Rukia ran downstairs right as Hisana was opening the door.

"Hisana!" Rukia ran and hugged her sister, causing her to drop her groceries.

"Ah! Hey Rukia." She smiled.

Rukia almost started to cry, but stopped. She didn't need to let Hisana know. Putting on her best smile, Rukia hugged her sister and said. "I'm gonna try out at that singing competition!"

Hisana gasped and looked at Rukia. "Really?"

Rukia nodded. _"I'm not gonna let her die. That definitely won't happen! But…I have to make her as happy as possible. If I can get those shinigami to watch over her, I can become a singer and make Nee-san proud."_

"I'm so proud of you!" Hisana hugged Rukia tightly.

* * *

After eating dinner, Rukia went back to her room. Sitting at her desk were the two shinigami. Rukia looked over them before they noticed she was there.

Ichigo had on a black jacket with a red shirt underneath. He was wearing a pair of tan pants and sneakers and had a patch of a lion on his jacket. He had a glove on one hand and the other was open. What was most shocking was a pair of wings he had. One of the wings was white and the other was black. They weren't very big, but looked powerful.

Orihime had on a black dress with a white shirt underneath it. She had her long, orange hair pulled back into a ponytail with a white ribbon in it. She had a pair of white wings that almost looked clear. She also had a patch on her dress that was a sheep.

"Oi!"

Rukia snapped out of her studying. "What?"

"What are you staring at?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

Rukia blushed and quickly though of something. Looking at their patches, she got an idea. "What are those patches for?"

Ichigo looked down at his patch and frowned. Orihime smiled and pressed hers. A cloud appeared over her and when it cleared, a small, white stuffed sheep with yellow bow was sitting where she was.

"What the hell!" Rukia ran over and grabbed it. "Where's Inoue?"

"I'm right here!"

Rukia looked down at the sheep as her eye twitched. "You're a sheep?"

"We can transform into these stupid things. It's easier for the people that we guard. They just think that we are stuffed and it's easier than floating all the time."

"So what's yours?"

Ichigo blushed and scooted away from Rukia. "N-nothing!"  
"Show me!" Rukia pouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"  
Rukia tackled Ichigo and pressed his patch. The same cloud appeared and when it cleared a small, yellow stuffed lion with a scowl was standing there.

"Aw!" Rukia picked him up and hugged him. Ichigo blushed and tried to get away.

"Brat! Let me go!"

Rukia laughed and let him go. "So, what's gonna happen now?"

"Well, we watch over Hisana and make sure that she doesn't die until it's her time."

"How do you do that?"

"Like this!" Orihime held up a notebook. "If something that will make her life last longer or end quicker shows up, we stop it from happening."

"Oh." Rukia thought for a minute. "Ichigo! Orihime! Can you guys help me?"

"No." Ichigo pouted.

Orihime smiled and then nodded.

"I'm going to become a singer and I need you guys to stay and watch Hisana for me."

"Are you an idiot?" Ichigo poked her in the forehead.

"What?"  
"You're only 16. You can't be running all over the place!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I can do what I want!"  
"Um…" Orihime interrupted.

"What?" Rukia and Ichigo both asked.

"I can stay with Hisana; Kurosaki-kun why don't you go with Rukia and make sure she stays safe?"

"Why me?" Ichigo groaned. Rukia punched him.

"Because Kurosaki-kun, I'm a medical shinigami so I should stay with Hisana, but there's nothing really for you to do. So, if you went with Rukia then she would be safe and we wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt and affecting Hisana's health."

Ichigo thought about it for a minute before he changed back into a shinigami. "Fine."

Rukia smiled at the two and hugged them. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo pushed her away and scowled at the wall while the girls laughed.

* * *

Rukia jumped out of her bed the next morning and her room was empty. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Maybe it was just a dream." Rukia took a step and felt something soft. Following that was a grumble and some incoherent words. Rukia looked down and lifted her foot as she saw she was standing on a stuffed lion.

"Oi!" The lion stood up and glared at her. "Watch where the hell you're going!"

Rukia gasped. It was real; she turned around as a sheep floated up behind her sleepily.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo just glared and walked away mumbling. Rukia and Orihime just looked at him.

"Sorry!" Rukia called after him.

"Rukia!"

Hisana! Rukia quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, shoving Ichigo and Orihime into her backpack first. "Coming!"  
Hisana met Rukia at the door and handed her lunch. Rukia smiled and they ran to the bus.

"Rukia?"

Rukia turned and looked at Hisana who was staring at her backpack.

"Why do you have stuffed animals in your bag?"

Rukia blushed. "Um, well they were ummm gifts! Yea, and I got this one for you!" Rukia quickly grabbed Orihime and handed it to Hisana.

"Aw!" Hisana hugged the sheep and Orihime's eyes bugged out as she squeezed. "That's quite a handsome lion you have there. He looks so angry though."

Rukia laughed and winked at Ichigo.

Ichigo stayed frozen. "_Brat! I'll show you mean!"_

_

* * *

_

At school, Rukia hugged Hisana and jumped off the bus. Greeting Renji like she did every day, they walked into school.

"RUKIA!" Rangiku called from behind her. Rukia sighed and turned around. A piece of paper was shoved in her face and Rukia had to back up to read it.

"Isn't it great? I already filled out the tryout sheet and stole one of your cds. You made it to the first audition!"

Rukia sighed. Well at least she wouldn't have to do that too. "Fine Ran, I'll go to the tryouts."  
"Really?" Rangiku hugged Rukia tightly and then ran off to class. Renji looked at Rukia and raised his eyebrow.

"Hisana wants me to try and sing."

"Oh."

They walked to class as Rukia read the sheet. "Gotei Industries is proud to announce that "Rukia Honda" has made it into the first audition for Gotei's newest singer. Ms. Honda must be at Gotei Industries today at 5 pm to audition. Please bring this form."

Rukia groaned. "It's today? I don't even have a song to sing."  
Renji laughed and patted her back. "How about that song that you wrote?"

"What song?"

"Extraordinary I think it was."

"Oh that." Rukia had written that song to sing in Kaien's band, but they broke up before she could. Even though she idolized the band and went backstage to all of their concerts, she had never met the lead singer. She wasn't allowed into practices and he would always wear a mask at concerts and wouldn't take it off. Rukia did remember his eyes though, they were beautiful amber.

"Fine. I'll sing it."

* * *

At home, Rukia dug through her entire closest trying to find something to wear. Ichigo was sitting, blindfolded on her bed.

"Hurry the hell up!"

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled and threw a shirt at Ichigo. "I have nothing to wear."

"well, why didn't you say so?" Ichigo snapped his fingers and a cloud formed around Rukia. When it cleared Rukia was standing there in a knee-length white dress with green underneath it and blue and green flowers on it. It had green straps that held to her shoulders and it fit her perfectly.

"How did you do that?" Rukia asked, pulling off his blindfold. Ichigo looked at Rukia and blushed, glad that he was in his stuffed form and she couldn't tell.

"I saw that dress in a magazine and …"

"What was that last part?"

"Thought you would…"  
"What?"  
"I thought you would look good in it happy?" Ichigo yelled and crossed his arms.

Rukia smiled and blushed and hugged Ichigo. "Thank you."

"Whatever." Ichigo jumped onto the windowsill and jumped out. "Come downstairs when you're ready."  
Rukia nodded and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Grabbing her cd and putting a barrette in her hair, she ran downstairs.

"Hisana! I'm going to the audition now!"

Hisana walked out of the kitchen and frowned at Rukia. "Should you be going to the city by yourself?"

Rukia froze, she hadn't thought of what to say to Hisana about getting there. "Um, well."

_Knock Knock_

Rukia opened the door and Ichigo was standing there without his wings and wearing blue jeans with a tan button up shirt and a brown jacket. He was wearing brown sunglasses and handed Hisana a card. "Ichigo Kurosaki, representative of Gotei Industries. I'm here to pick up Rukia." He pointed behind him to an orange convertible Mustang.

Rukia just gaped and Hisana smiled. Handing Ichigo back his card, she nodded and hugged Rukia. "Be careful."

Rukia was pushed out the door and it shut behind her. Ichigo started walking to the car, ignoring her.

"Hey!"

Ichigo stopped and looked back at her.

"How could Hisana see you? Where are your wings? Where did you get that car?"  
Ichigo sighed. "You ask too many questions. Come on I'll tell you on the way."

They got into the car and drove down the highway. Rukia was staring at Ichigo with her arms crossed and eventually he sighed and looked at her. "Knock it off."

"Tell me!"  
"Shinigamis have power. We can do different things with that power. One of those that take an extreme amount of our power is that we can appear human. Unfortunately we can only do this once a day and also I'm kind of stuck like this for a few hours."

"Oh. Where did you get the car?"

Ichigo blushed and looked out the front window again. "I um borrowed it."

Rukia glared at Ichigo, but ignored it. When they arrived at Gotei Industries, they got out and walked in.

The lobby of the building was very big and filled with young women. Ichigo looked around and then plopped down on a couch. Rukia looked at him and he nodded to the desk.

"You're on your own in there. I can't come."  
Rukia nodded and gulped. Walking up to the desk, she got a number and sat down with the other girls. She looked over to Ichigo who gave her a thumbs up and then leaned his head against the back of the couch.

An hour later, Rukia was one of the few left. There was a couple more girls after her and she looked down at her number 56. She was supposed to be next.

"Hey."

Rukia looked up and there was a girl with brown hair and orange eyes. She had a red ribbon in her hair and she wore the number 66.

"I'm Senna."

Rukia smiled. "Rukia."

"Good luck in there. I heard that they already picked who they wanted and they are just doing this for fun, but good luck anyways!" Then she ran off.

Rukia bit her lip, they already chose? Then why was she still here? She looked over at Ichigo who glared at the girl and then gave what looked like to be a very painful smile to Rukia. She breathed out. She could do this.

"Rukia Honda, number 65." A lady with glasses and dark hair ushered her into a room where three people were sitting behind desks. The first man had long, white hair and looked very kind, the second had brown curly hair and stubble, he grinned at her and the third was the lady that told her to come in. She was sitting there very seriously.

"Um, I'm Rukia Honda."

"We know that, now sing." The girl prodded.

Rukia blushed and quickly ran over and put the CD in the player. The upbeat music came on and Rukia took a deep breath.

_I was a daydream  
Quiet and unseen  
I lived in stories but inside I kept a mystery  
I was a starling  
Nobody's darling  
Flying around in perfect circles just for company_

_And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be extraordinary_

_A midnight airplane  
A window glowing  
I know I am another sparkle in the sky  
I shine on copper  
Still undiscovered  
But you might see me in the corner of your eye_

_And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be extraordinary_

_Waking up to wake up someday  
I am my own parade  
Stopping off at a sidewalk cafe  
Wind is playing in trees  
Kick up confetti leaves  
Seems as if it's all to say_

_And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be extraordinary_

_And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready  
And now I'm ready to be extraordinary_

When Rukia was done, she bowed her head and waited for the results. She gasped and looked up when she heard cheers and clapping. All three of the judges were standing up and clapping for her. Smiling, she called. "Thank you very much!"

Suddenly, all were on their phones calling people. The woman stood up and pointed to a fat man standing by the door. "Tell the rest to go home, we found our singer."

Rukia smiled and was in awe. She couldn't even hear anyone around her telling her things. All she knows is that a pink phone was shoved into her hand and something about 7 am.

Rukia walked out of the room, holding the phone and her mouth open. Ichigo ran up and bit his lip.

"Hey, er its okay. There's always next time."

"No."

"Yea, there is! We'll go practice right now, let's go!" Ichigo started to pull on her arm, but she turned him around.

"No, I made it!" Rukia jumped and hugged Ichigo who froze before slowly hugging her back.

Ichigo smirked and messed up her hair. "Good job kid. Let's go celebrate."

"I am not a kid." Rukia grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Ice cream?"

"Coming!" Rukia ran out the door after Ichigo. This had to be the best day ever.

* * *

Okay, hows that? PLEASE review so that I can know what to do/ fix.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

As Ichigo held open the door for Rukia, they walked into the large ice cream shop that Rukia had picked out. Ichigo gagged as he looked around at the bright colors and tiny, freaky looking rabbits everywhere.

"What the hell is this place?"

Rukia stomped on his foot and looked around dreamily. "It's Chappy's Ice Cream!"  
Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head. Following behind Rukia who sprinted to the front counter, his mouth dropped as he saw the prices.

"I'll have a triple scoop strawberry ice cream in a bowl with Chappy sprinkles and whipped cream please!"

Ichigo's eye twitched and he looked up at the girl who was expecting him to order. "Er, just a chocolate cone."

"That'll be 1479.78 yen."

Ichigo turned white as he pulled the money out of his wallet, while Rukia seemed oblivious.

As they sat down, Ichigo looked over at Rukia who wasn't eating her ice cream.

"Oi, eat the damn expensive thing."

Rukia looked up and nodded as she began to slowly eat the ice cream.

"What's the matter? Don't you want it?"  
"Yea, I do. I'm just scared about what I'm going to have to do now. I mean, am I going to have to perform in front of all those people? What about school?"

Ichigo frowned as he watched her. _Damn brat, this is going to hurt._

"It'll be fine. Trust me, I know."

Rukia looked up and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I used to be a singer." Ichigo winced as the pain hit his head.

"What? You did? Who did you sing for?"

"I don't…remember."

"Oh. Must have been a long time ago then huh?"  
"Yea. I was so scared that I disguised myself as I performed." Ichigo groaned and held his head.

"Are you okay? Did you get a brain freeze?"  
"Yea. Something like that."  
Rukia shrugged and returned to her ice cream. "Were you any good?"  
Ichigo scoffed and flicked her ear. "Of course, I was fuckin fantastic."  
Rukia smiled and ate her ice cream. Ichigo scowled and was about to comment when suddenly his world went black and he fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Rukia fell onto the ground next to him and tried to shake him awake. Suddenly, Orihime popped above her.

"What happened?" Orihime pushed Rukia back and began to do some sort of magic on Ichigo. His chest glowed green and he began to awaken.

Rubbing his head, Ichigo looked up in surprise at Orihime. "Inoue? What are you doing here?"  
Ignoring him, Orihime turned to Rukia and frowned. "Did you make him remember? Don't you know that you could've turned him into a Hollow!"

Rukia gasped. "I didn't…"

"Inoue, shut up."

Orihime and Rukia turned to Ichigo as he sat up.

"She doesn't know about all that stuff."

"But Kurosaki-kun…"

"I decided to tell her. The brat was upset. It's my choice, drop it." The seriousness in his voice stopped all protests the orange haired girl had and she nodded before poofing back to what Rukia expected was Hisana. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head as Rukia sat staring at the ground.

"Oi, cheer the hell up. I'm fine."

Rukia frowned. "No, I didn't know. I shouldn't have pried."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smacked her head. "I said I'm fine midget. Now, let's go home."  
Rukia smiled as she kicked his leg. "Okay."

Ichigo growled and opened the door for Rukia. "Hurry up."

"How did Orihime know that you were hurt?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, but paused and scratched his head. "I don't really know."

Rukia laughed and got into the car. "Wait, how did you get that money too?"

"Er- never mind that."

The cashier went to put the money in the drawer and screamed. The manager ran out of his office and sighed as he saw that there was monopoly money in his register. "Damn kids these days…"

* * *

_

Rukia woke up the next day to her phone ringing off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Honda-chan!"

Rukia looked at her caller id and it said that _the best manager ever! :P _ was calling. "You're my manager?"  
"That's right. Now, get pretty little voice out of bed and get dressed! I'll be there in twenty."

Next, Rukia only heard a dial tone. She got out of bed, stepping on Ichigo for good measure and got dressed.

"Ichigo, let's go!"

"Shut up idiot." The now lion shinigami complained as he floated into her purse and glared up at her.

"Don't make such a face; you're supposed to be cute." Rukia pouted

"And you're supposed to be in school."

"Aren't you the one that told me I could do this?"

Ichigo opened his mouth and then shut it. "Brat."

Rukia smiled and then jumped as she looked up and saw a tall man in a green suit with a large, ugly hat pulled over his eyes. He grinned and waved a fan in front of his face.

"Talking to your stuffed animals Honda-chan?"

"No!" Rukia blushed and bowed. "You must be my manager."

"Kisuke Urahara at your service. You can call me Urahara. Now how about we make you a star hmm?" Urahara dragged Rukia behind him and tossed her into the passenger seat of a green convertible before climbing into the driver's seat. Smirking behind his fan, he turned to Rukia and smiled.

"Hey Honda-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make a habit out of talking to your stuffed animals." Urahara laughed as Rukia blushed.

Rukia giggled and covered Ichigo's mouth with her finger. "Sorry."

Rukia and Ichigo in lion form gaped at the huge building they now stood in front of. It was a 60 story building with Gotei Recording on a large sign in the front. A doorman opened the door and they walked into a lobby that was nicer than Rukia's entire house. Rukia felt poor just standing there. Urahara led them to an elevator and Rukia kept close to him as she stared up at the massive guards in front of it.

"Yoruichi's floor please." Urahara grinned and the guards moved out of the way and they stepped into the elevator. 55 stories later, the doors opened to reveal a short hallway and two large glass doors with an etching of a cat on each with a Y in the middle. Urahara opened the doors and turned back to Rukia.

"Stay here Honda-chan. I'll be right back."

Rukia looked around nervously as Urahara disappeared. She looked down at Ichigo who shrugged and dug deeper into her bag.

"So, you're Honda are you?" A deep, feminine voice interrupted her confusion. Rukia looked up to see a dark-skinned woman with beautiful eyes and figure. She was wearing a low cut orange suit with a pair of slim black pants. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her catlike eyes looked playfully at Rukia.

"Yes!" Rukia bowed and Yoruichi laughed.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. You can call me Yoruichi." She grinned and Rukia felt at ease. She pointed a manicured finger at a chair behind her and turned and sat behind her desk. Urahara was sitting in another chair a nervous look on his face.

"So, we already have a song ready for you. Learn it by Wednesday." Yoruichi popped a cd into a large boom box behind her and some fast-paced pop music blared out of it. Rukia blanched and looked down at Ichigo who covered his ears. Yoruichi was tapping her head along to the music and Rukia coughed and Yoruichi stopped the cd.

"Problem Honda?"

"Um, well yes. The truth is Yoruichi, that I hate it." Rukia looked down at the ground and blushed.

Urahara jumped up and started laughing. "Kids these days, always such jokers. We'll do the song right Honda-chan?"

Rukia scowled. "No."

Urahara sweatdropped and hid behind his fan.

Yoruichi glared at Rukia. "You think you can do something better?"

Urahara yelled out. "No! Everything you do is fabulous Yoruichi!"

"Shut up Kisuke." Yoruichi looked back at Rukia.

"Yes, I believe I can write a song that means something to me."

Yoruichi slowly grinned. "Allright."

"What?" Urahara gaped.

"Let her do it." Yoruichi smiled at Rukia. "Don't mess up though, this is your only chance." Yoruichi looked at her seriously.

Rukia grinned and jumped over the desk and hugged Yoruichi which surprised the woman. She tapped Rukia's back awkwardly and laughed.

Rukia was so excited that she ran out of the office leaving her bag behind. Yoruichi closed the door behind her and saw Ichigo lying on the ground.

"What do we have here?" She picked up Ichigo and grinned. "What a pretty lion."

* * *

"I'm home!" Rukia opened the door to her house and smiled as she saw Hisana was in the kitchen, Orihime in sheep form sitting on the counter.

"Hello!" Hisana smiled gently and hugged Rukia. "How was your day?"

Rukia grinned. "It was amazing, but I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be in my room!"

"Okay!" Hisana turned back and saw that Orihime was missing. "Where did I put my sheep?"

"Okay Ichigo, let's get to work." Rukia looked over at her bag and saw that the lion shinigami wasn't there. "Ichigo?" Rukia dug through the bag and started throwing stuff out. "Oh no."

Orihime popped above her with a scowl on her face. "You forgot Ichigo!"

Rukia blushed and rubbed her neck. "Yeah, I might've."

Orihime sighed. "Listen, I'll go get him. Watch over your sister."

"Don't bother."

The two looked over as they saw a ragged looking Ichigo crawling through the window. "That woman is crazy!" He flopped onto the floor and Rukia ran and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo!"

Ichigo blushed and transformed into a shinigami. He ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "It's okay. I survived. I can't believe you forgot me though!"

"I'm sorry! Will you help me write this song though?"

Ichigo sighed. "Okay what do you want to write about?"

Rukia bit her lip and thought. "I want to write about love."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay that's good, what about?"

Rukia looked up at the poster of Kaien's band. "Kaien."

Ichigo scowled, but then hid it. "You really miss him huh?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo patted her head and walked into the next room. "Well too bad you can't just turn the clock around and fix everything."

Rukia froze. "I've got it!" She ran over to her desk and began writing.

_This is going to be amazing!_


End file.
